Vehicle color harmony is sometimes considered a hallmark of the vehicle's quality and craftsmanship. Color harmony issues may arise from small mismatches between the colors of two adjacent surfaces on a vehicle's interior or exterior. The color mismatch may only be apparent under certain lighting conditions (metamerism) or may be observation angle dependent. The latter may be particularly true for exterior coated surfaces, which may display angular dependent color (e.g., the color depends upon the angle of illumination and observation due to the flake-shaped pigments in the coating). Color harmony issues may occur due to a color mismatch between adjacent vehicle surfaces.